


For Life

by bzou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama Rare Pair Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzou/pseuds/bzou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo lets a confession slip out on a lazy summer afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kageyama rarepair week cause I wanted to at least get SOMETHING out for it, and what better than the idea I couldn't get out of my head of kurokages just lazin around??
> 
> This was for day five, Confessions

The cicadas sang to the sticky heat that had seeped into their tiny apartment, golden light casting itself across their floor and bed through the blinds. Their fan was fighting a losing battle, pushing the stagnant air around their humid room. Despite the lazy summer heat, Kuroo still brushed his hands gently over is boyfriend’s stomach, much to Kageyama’s displeasure.

“Kuroo...” he whined, swatting at the other’s head where he was peppering kisses to Kageyama’s neck. “Stop, it’s hot...”

“Yes, you are,” Kuroo chuckled, ceasing his love nips and squeezing Kageyama’s sides.

“Stop.” Kageyama shoved Kuroo’s head away with the hell of his palm, keeping him at bay with his arm and a glare. “You’re so cheesy.”

Kuroo laughed and rolled over next to the other, coming to a silent agreement that he could still at least keep one hand on Tobio’s tummy, despite the sweat. Every soft pass of his fingertips, though, made Kageyama squirm. A wicked grin spread across Kuroo’s face and he reached up to further tickle the other’s ribcage.

Kageyama’s knee jerked and he grunted, shoving the other nearly off the bed for his crimes. Kageyama huffed once Kuroo had calmed down and shuffled over to him again, taking one of Tobio’s hands in his.

“You’re terrible,” Kageyama grumbled, watching Kuroo press his lips to each knuckle. They’d been together for a few years, were even living together, but the heat that pooled in his cheeks and swelled in his chest was not from the hot summer afternoon, but from Kuroo’s sweet feather-light kisses.

Quiet moments like this were not uncommon for the couple, but were certainly not taken for granted. Moments where Kageyama could relax, where the smallest of smiles would grace his lips and Kuroo could feel the love balloon in his chest and he couldn’t help but press the softest of kisses wherever he could. Moments when he could lace his fingers with Kageyama’s and, despite the clamminess from the heat, the other wouldn’t pull away. Quiet moments where it felt like the world could stop and he wouldn’t notice, wouldn’t care. Every moment spent with Kageyama made Kuroo feel at ease, so lucky.

Kageyama rolling on his side and burying his face in Kuroo’s neck told him the boy was thinking along the same lines.

Kuroo snaked an arm under the other and pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head, the fan humming as it made its sweep over the room again, rustling drapes and plant leaves and the fine, silky hairs on Kageyama’s head.

Kuroo sighed happily through his nose. “I love you...”

“Love you, too,” Kageyama said, muffled against Kuroo’s shoulder, earning a little squeeze.

“Wanna be with you forever,” Kuroo hummed, absentmindedly rubbing Kageyama’s side with his thumb.

There was a pause and Kageyama grew stiff, the only sounds were the fan, the soft ticking of the clock, and the sudden existential dread that manifested as the pounding of Kuroo’s heart and the blood rushing in his ears.

The seconds felt like hours while Kuroo held his breath, wondering if he said something _too_ serious _too_ soon and that their quiet moments like this would forever be ruined.

“...Really?” Kageyama sat up on his elbows so he could properly look Kuroo in the face, eyebrows bunched together. Kuroo allowed himself to breathe a nervous laugh when it looked like the other was more confused than upset or afraid.

“Yeah. Why? Is that not, like. Is that not okay, is that not what you want, ‘cause I mean, that’s okay, that’s cool.” Kageyama’s eyebrows bunched together more and his nose scrunched in confusion at Kuroo’s rambling.

“What, like...” He quirked his mouth. “Like marriage?”

Oh geez, it’d gone from bad to worse and Kuroo may have been sweating from nerves instead of the sweltering heat now. “Not necessarily.  I just. Y’know. Want to be with you.”

They’d never talked about this before, had been playing things as loose and casual as you can when you move in together, but not knowing where they stand for the future, and although Kuroo was certain about how he felt, his nagging insecurities were still as ever present as always.

Kageyama stayed quiet for a minute longer, looking down and letting the words settle in and grease the gears in his head. Kuroo swallowed hard.

And just as quick as the awkward, nerve-wracking moment had come, it went when Kageyama flopped back down on Kuroo heavily, nearly knocking the wind completely from his lungs. He was not a small boy after all.

Kageyama hugged Kuroo close, wiggling his arms under the other for a proper embrace, and as he always did when it came to his Tobio, Kuroo melted along with any insecurities he had about it.

Kageyama said something, muffled in Kuroo’s neck where he landed.

“What was that?” Kuroo grinned, poking the other’s side. Kageyama groaned and squirmed to get him to stop.

“I said,” Kageyama began, lifting his head enough, “I’d like that, too.”

“Is that a blush I detect?” Kuroo said, trying to play it off as his normal, casual, shit-eating self. Trying not to let how happy and relieved and overly-excited he was about this out.

“I changed my mind,” Kageyama said, mock-turning away but Kuroo just pulled him back, laughing.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” He kissed the cheek turned to him.

“Better be...” Kageyama mumbled, turning back and surprising Kuroo with a kiss. Kuroo could cry, his love swelled in his chest. Instead, he let it pour over in ravishing the other would kisses all over his face, neck, and collarbone, much to the other’s weak, half-hearted complaints about how hot it was.

Kageyama would never admit that he was the one that was about to make it hotter, though.


End file.
